El misterio en el armario
by pipe92
Summary: "Solo una ordinaria pieza de madera", no dejaba de repetirse eso una y otra vez, a cada dia, cada hora... Algo picaba su corazón cada vez mas, la misma llamada de alerta una tras otra: "Sabes que eso no es cierto. Y tu esposa y tu hija tambien lo saben"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

 **A diferencia del especial del año pasado con The Dark Night en este es un universo sin poderes y que sólo serán 3 capítulos no 7 sin contar con el especial extra como el año pasado**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1 : Una casa algo aterradora**

El sonido de las personas entrando con las cajas hacia eco en el lugar , después de todo era una casa antigua y que llevaba tiempo sin ocupar , tiempo de que en aquella vieja casa de madera no habitaba una familia. Un pequeño hombre calvo caminaba con una caja con ropa mirando por a su alrededor sintiendo un escalofrío por su espalda , definitivamente ese lugar era más siniestro por dentro que lo que era por fuera y no quería imaginar cómo sería de no noche.

Tampoco entendía como el hijo de su amigo se había mudado aquel lugar con una niña tan pequeña que seguramente al igual que el sentiría miedo , después de todo se había casado con la hija de un multimillonario y seguramente hubiera podido vivir donde quisiera , pero siendo como Goku tal vez le gustaria las cosas sencillas.

\- No lo sé Gohan aún encuentro terrorífica está casa , me da escalofríos - Menciona el hombre calvo una vez que había dejado un de las cajas en el suelo.

\- Pero Krilin son solo cosas tuyas , con Videl nos pareció que tiene un toque clásico que se le puede sacar muy bien provecho - Contesta el hijo de Goku quien también venia con algunas caja el motivo de la compra.

\- Y ¿tu suegro no les podía regalar una casa? - Cuestiona Yamcha llegando también a la sala había escuchado la conversación y tenía sus dudas.

\- Si Yamcha pero no queríamos eso , además está casa queda muy cerca de mi trabajo y el trasporte para Pan - Contesta el pelinegro para luego desviar la mirada " además no quiero deberle más favores a Mr Satán "

\- Aún así está casa me da mala espina sin ofender - Dice Krilin con sinceridad aún sintiendo un aura triste que rodeaba el lugar.

\- Cuando tengamos todo instalado y decorado los invitaremos a comer y verás que lucirá de maravilla - Suguiere Videl entrando también junto con su hija para invitar a sus amigos.

\- Te lo agradezco Videl se lo comentaré a 18 para venir en otro momento- Agradece Krilin por la invitación aunque no tenía ganas de quedarse mucho tiempo ni volver con su esposa e hija pero no podía ser grosero rechazando aquella oferta.

Tras despedirse de sus amigos la pareja comenzó a desempacar las cosas de su anterior casa , iniciando por arreglar la habitación de su hija de 5 años , al terminar recorrieron la casa más detenidamente después de todo no lo habían podido hacer cuando buscan casas , Gohan estaba maravillado por el hecho de haber comprado una casa por su cuenta sin la necesidad de pedírselo a su suegro o depender de sus padres , poder mantener a su querida esposa y su maravillosa hija ser el proveedor de su familia.

Videl miraba alrededor sintiendo un aura de tristeza no quiso comentárselo a su esposo , ya que este se mostraba emocionado por la compra además de que una parte de ella creía que solo eran tonterías , al llegar el sótano de la casa se encontrón con el único mueble que se encontraba en la casa que era un armario de dos puertas de aspecto clásico pero lleno de polvo como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera sido limpiado o usado , cosa que llamo la atención del matrimonio ya que no era común encontrar muebles de ese tipo.

\- Según la vendedora esto fue lo único que los antiguos propietarios dejaron en la casa - Aclara su esposo lo que le había dicho al firmar los papeles de la compra.

\- Es un Armario hecho a mano de madera genuino - Dice la ojiazul tocando la puerta para comprobar si era de verdad y no una imitación - debe tener más de 70 años , mi abuela tenia uno parecido

\- Que raro que no se lo hayan llevado siendo tan fino - Comenta extrañado Gohan sin emtenent el porque había dejado un mueble tan raro.

\- No lo sé Gohan pero me da mala espina - Menciona Videl abrazándose como si tuviera frío por el escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

\- No me digas que estás igual que Krilin , que crees que está embrujado como toda la casa -

\- Tonto no es gracioso para que te burles - Alega Videl molestándote por el comentario que para ella era inapropiado.

\- Seguramente era muy grande y pesado para que se lo llevarán y lo dejaron aquí , no porque este embrujado - Afirma Gohan aunque más parecía que era para el que para su esposa ya que aún le parecía raro.

La primera noche trascurrió con normalidad nada fuera de lo común y no fue hasta la segunda noche cuando Videl comenzó a escuchar pasos a fuera de la habitación , pensó que podía ser Pan queriendo entrar a dormir con ellos , aveces lo hacía se levantaba de su cama para ir con ellos a dormir en las noches tormentosas.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió solo escuchaba pequeños pasos a fuera de su habitación por el pasillo , tal vez Pan no podía dormir o quería ir a la baño , eso eligió pensar no quiso salir a ver lo que sucedía para no despertar innecesariamente a su esposo , al día siguiente no quiso comentarlo para no darle importancia al asunto.

\- Videl ?¿no has visto mi dogi? no puedo encontrarlo por ninguna parte - Pregunta el pelinegro agachado buscando en una de las cajas sin resultados positivos - tampco mis zapatos de ayer

\- No lo sé Gohan , aún no terminamos de desempacar - Responde su esposa desde la cocina preparando el almuerzo - tal vez este por algunas de esas cajas

\- Pues ya revise en todas las cajas y no están - Menciona Gohan levantándose suspirando resignado a no poder encontrar sus cosas.

\- Supongo que fue la casa embrujada quien te los robo - Dice su esposa con un tomo burlesco para luego comenzar a reír , aunque para su marido no lo tomo del mismo modo.

\- Mal día para que encontrarás tu sentido del humor - Susurra el hijo de Goku viendo como su esposa paraba de reír para fruncir el ceño molesta.

\- ¡Que dijiste! - Vocifera la ojiazul marcando las venas de su frente tomando un sartén levantándolo en señal de amenaza.

\- Nada nada cariño es una broma , solo que enserio necesito encontrar mi dogi le prometí a mi padre entrenar con el - Se disculpa Gohan moviendo sus manos para evitar un posible problema con su mujer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2 :Un oscuro misterio**

Gohan agradecia que desde su casa al trabajo solo fueran quince cuadras , ya que hace unos minutos su esposa lo había llamado a su trabajo que su pequeña hija había desaparecido su casa y no podía encontrarla , su primera reacción fue salir corriendo rumbo a su casa olvidando que tenía un vehículo , solo quería llegar lo más pronto posible para buscar a su pequeña hija.

Luego de 20 minutos corriendo y con la adrenalina al máximo el pelinegro llegó a su casa encuéntranos a su esposa en la puerta de su casa , como jamás la había visto desde que la conoció , fragil y con miedo , lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarla para intentar tranquilizarla y saber con exactitud qué habia pasado , era una escena chocante para Gohan tener a su mujer en aquel estado y más sabiendo que su hija no podía ser encontrada.

\- ¿Que fue lo que sucedió Videl? - Cuestiona Gohan manteniendo el abrazo para luego pensar en su hija - ¿Donde esta Pan?

\- No la puedo encontrar por ninguna parte , estába haciendo el almuerzo y ella despareció - responde la ojiazul quién aún sigue temblando y las lágrimas corren por su rostro.

\- Pero debe estar en alguna parte , no se la pido haber tragado la tierra - Dice el pelinegro separándose de su esposa negándose a la idea de que haya desaparecido tan fácil.

\- ¡Esta casa está embrujada debemos irnos! , Desde que llegamos a esta maldita casa eh sentido que algo malo pasaria - la pelinegra estaba siendo víctima del miedo desesperandose comenzando a gritar.

\- Ya te lo dije esta casa no está embrujada o hechizada , esas cosas no existen porque no lo entiendes - Grita molesto el ojinegro tomando por los hombros a su esposa para intentar que entrara en razón.

\- Entonces ¿donde está Pan? Llevo buscándola por más de una hora - Cuestiona Videl alejándose unos pasos de su esposo agitando sus brazos mientras habla.

\- No lo sé pero me niego a creer que existen espíritus en nuestra casa y que ellos tienen a nuestra hija

Gohan trato de calmarse para aclarar sus ideas , le resultaba difícil creer en lo paranormal y más aún que algo tuviera retenida a su hija , pero el hecho de que su esposa estuviera tan convencida de que así fuera le generaba dudas al respecto , ambos se tranquilizaron y empezaron a buscar por toda la casa cada una de las habitaciones , solo faltan dos lugares por buscar los cuales eran el sótano donde solo está aquel armario y el exterior donde tal vez Pan estuviera jugando con algún insecto como lo hacía en la casa de sus padres.

Decidieron primero ir a ver el sótano pero no vieron nada , el armario seguís cerrado con llave por lo tanto su hija no se encontraba a dentro , Videl quien ya estaba nerviosa comenzaba a desesperarse aún más , ambos estaba a punto de ir a ver a la calle a buscarla cuando desde la puerta del sótano apareció su niña.

\- ¿Donde te había metido hija? - Pregunta Videl luego de salir corriendo a dónde estaba su hija para abrazarla y dándole un beso en la frente.

\- Estaba jugando con amigo , dijo que vivía aquí y quería mostrarme un lugar donde jugaba - Responde la pequeña niña de la forma más natural sorprendiendo a sus padres quienes se miraron.

\- ¿Un amigo? ¿Que clase de amigo? , ¿Es imaginario? - Pregunta nuevamente la ojiazul para despejar dudas al respecto a lo que había pasado y tratar de descartar fantasmas.

\- No mamá es real , es un niño de mi edad y me dijo que vivió aquí antes - contesta sonriente Pan preocupando aún más a sus padres.

\- Ves Gohan es por esas cosas que no podemos estar más tiempo en este lugar - Dice Videl tomando a su hija dispuesta a irse lo más rápido que fuera posible.

\- Voy aclarar esto de una vez por todas - Afirma Gohan tomando su chaqueta empezando a caminar hacia la puerta.

\- ¿De que hablas? - Cuestiona su esposa sin entender que era lo que estaba haciendo su esposo en un momento así.

\- Que voy hablar con los dueños anteriores de esta casa para saber el porqué se fueron y entender que es lo que está pasando

Gohan estaba dispuesto averiguar qué era lo que sucedía en aquella casa y estaba seguro que si hablaba con los antiguos propietarios sabría mucho más y podría tomar entender que era lo que pasaba , aún no estaba convencido de que fueran fantasmas , pero tras hablar con la corredora de propiedades que le había vendido la casa se enteró de quien había ocupado antes.

Sakura la vendedora no le contó mucho , solo donde viva ahora y que era una mujer ancina , que había dejado la casa hace más de 20 años , Sakura no dijo nada cuando le pregunto si algo había pasado cuando los antiguos dueños vivieron allí . No sabía si era que se estaba sugestionando por lo sucedido o en verdad encontraba sospechosa su actitud.

Tras llamar previamente a la señora Ino mencionando que era para hacerle algunas preguntas acerca de su vida , no quiso decir nada por teléfono acerca de la casa , necesitaba hacerlo en persona para ver su reacción.

\- Hola señora hablamos por teléfono hace una hora - Dice Gohan en la entrada de la casa observando a la anciana.

\- Oh si , pasa jovencito no te quedes afuera - responde la mujer asiendolo pasar creyendo que era alguna clase de periodista - y ¿que es lo que quieres hablar? -

\- Es sobre su antigua casa - Contesta el pelinegro una vez que había llegado al comedor , viendo como la expresion.

\- No se de qué estas hablando , yo eh vivido toda la vida en esta casa - Menciona la mujer aparentando no entender que era lo que le habían preguntado.

\- Señora ya hablé con la corredora de propiedades , se que usted vivió en esa casa cerca de 10 años - Comenta el pelinegro estando seguro que sabía más de lo que aparentaba y no se informa a ir sin respuestas.

\- Joven porque no se va de mi casa me estoy sintiendo mal - Dice la señora parándose rumbo a la puerta mientras los viejos recuerdos la invaden.

\- Tengo una hija , ella desapareció sin dejar rastro y volvió aparecer , necesito saber qué es lo que sucede - Comenta el esposo de Videl frunciendo el ceño mostrando determinación pudiendo ver cómo la mujer suspira.

\- Mi hijo murió en esa casa - Revela Ino agachando la cabeza sintiemdo un nudo en la garganta volviendo a repetir aquellos recuerdos.

\- ¿¡Que!? ,¿Que fue lo que sucedió? - Pregunta Gohan sorprendido por aquello comenzando a dudar sobre saber más del tema pero necesitaba saber.

\- El se suicido - Responde la mujer empezando a llorar y llevando sus manos a su rostro.

\- Lo lamento mucho pero - Susurra el pelinegro tomando una de sus manos tratando de consolarla pero aún necesitaba respuestas para salvar a su hija de un destino similar - ¿porque lo hizo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 : Nada era lo que parecía**

Gohan volvía de la casa de la señora Ino , aun con sus palabras frescas en su mente. La señora Ino le había contado que la relación familiar nunca fue buena , empeoró cuando se divorció de su marido y que Jack siempre fue un niño travieso , el cual constantemente tenía que castigarlo para que entendiera , pero todo cambio cuando no dejo que visitará a su padre un fin de semana , ambos tuvieron una discusión antes que ella saliera a trabajar en la mañana y cuando regreso en la noche no pudo encontrarlo por ninguna parte y cuando lo encontró en el armario ya era demasiado tarde.

Luego de conducir de regreso a su casa se encontro con la puerta principal abierta , su corazón empezó acelerarse de golpe , trato de ser lo más racional posible , pero en la situación en la que estaba era realmente imposible serlo , su cuerpo estaba paralizado en ves de ir rápido este iba lento imaginándose mil terribles situación que pudiera encontrarse , pero al llegar a la sala vio a su esposa en el suelo y todos los muebles desparramados y destinos por el lugar , rápidamente fue en su ayudaba para saber qué había sucedido.

\- ¿Videl? , ¿cariño que fue lo que sucedió? - Pregunta el pelinegro preocupado levantando del suelo a su esposa.

\- El se la llevó , intenté detenerlo pero todo comenzó a flotar y golpearme - contesta Videl tomándose la cabeza ni en su tiempo de juventud se sentía tan adolorida.

\- Fue Jack - Susurra Gohan más como un pensamiento que como un comentario para su mujer , la cual lo observaba sin comprender.

\- ¿Jack? - Cuestiona la ojiazul sin entender que era lo que su esposo mencionaba mientras sentaba un momento.

\- Tenías razón , alguien murió en esta casa , fue un niño que se suicidó - Contesta el hijo msmay de Goku lo que había averiguado en la casa de la señora Ino.

\- Por dios , desde que llegamos a esta casa Pan a estado diciendo que tiene un amigo , pensé que era uno imaginario - Comenta la hija de Mr Satán entendiendo algunas cosas que le había experimentado.

\- Debemos encontrar a Pan y salir de esta casa - Suguiere su esposo ahora era el que lo dominaba el miedo y el de la idea de escapar.

\- ¿Pero donde esta? - pregunta nuevamente Videl levantándose del suelo sin saber que hacer aún estaba en estado de shock.

\- Si es el niño que murió aquí debe estar en el sótano en el armario , algo me dice que debe estar en ese lugar - Mencionó Gohan apuntando su visita a la puerta del sótano

Flashback

Luego que Gohan se fuera para averiguar más acerca de la historia de la casa, Videl estaba preocupada con lo sucedido , podía jugar que alguien o algo la observaba , tenía que preguntarle a su hija acerca de lo que le había pasado , tal vez podría saber algo más aparte de lo que Gohan podría enterarse.

\- Pan ¿podrías decir que fue lo que sucedió realmente? - Pregunta Videl esperando buscar respuestas por su cuenta

\- Mi amigo que vive en esta casa antes que nosotros, me enseñó un lugar de la casa para jugar - Responde de forma sincera la nieta de Goku.

\- Hija creo que deberías dejar de jugar con el - Comenta su madre mientras un poco de miedo vuelve en ella por lo que su hija le decía.

\- El me necesita para hacer algo - Declara Pan mirando hacia donde se encontraba la puerta hacia el armario.

\- Hacer algo , hija creo que me estás comenzando asustar - Menciona la hija del campeón sintiendo que algo malo estaba por pasar

Fin del Flasback

Ambos se dirigieron al armario pero la puerta está cerrada , solo podían escuchar los gritos de ayuda de su hija , el pelinegro golpeaba la puerta empujando con todo su peso pero era inútil .Hasta que se le ocurrió que debía golpear los dos con su esposa al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas , la pareja tomo impulso mirándose para lanzar una patada derribando la puerta destruyendo el marco.

Videl salió corriendo hacia el armario donde los gritos de su hija eran cada vez más fuertes , mientras que Gohan la seguía desde atrás , había olvidado que veloz era su esposa no la veía de esa manera desde su juventud , la pelinegra abrió de golpe la puerta del viejo armario tomando a su hija , su esposo se extraño con la facilidad con la que la puerta se había abierto , si Jack había sido el responsable del secuestro y de la obstrucción de la puerta del sótano , porque no había hecho lo mismo con el armario , el ojinegro comenzó a entender que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y que era lo que ocurrió con Jack.

\- Hija por dios nos tenías muy preocupados - Dice su madre abrazándo a su pequeña nuevamente pero al igual que su esposo tenía la misma duda - ¿no podías abrir la puerta?

\- La puerta del armario no se abre desde a dentro , ¿verdad? , es por eso que tú no podías salir - Asegura Gohan caminando desde atrás estando seguro de sus palabras.

\- Si , eso dijo mi amigo que la puerta está dañada por dentro , pero me encerró aquí - Responde Pan triste por lo que su amigo le había hecho.

\- Eso era lo que él quería decirnos , el no murió porque así quisiera , se encerró y no pudo salir - Declara el pelinegro entendiendo el misterio que rodeaba el armario y de la muerte de Jack.

\- Pero ¿porque no solo decirnos? , ¿porque secuestrar dos veces a Pan? - Cuestiona Videl la cual creía en lo que su marido decía pero no podía entender aquella parte.

\- Necesitaba que nosotros supiéramos de su existencia , por nuestra parte para que no pensáramos que fue algo inventado por Pan - Dice el pelinegro que cada vez estaba más seguro que lo sucedido con el niño no fue un suicidio.

\- Todo esto fue para que aclaramos su muerte - Susurra Videl más como un pensamiento en voz alta que como un comentario.

\- Al parecer si , este debe ser su mensaje para su madre , si solo Pan lo escuchaba no podía hacerlo , todo esto fue para eso

\- Entonces ¿no tenemos que irnos de esta casa? - Pregunta la pequeña Pan mientras sus padres se miran sin saber qué decir.

\- Si lo que tu padre dice es cierto no es necesario irnos - Responde Videl aún no tan segura de que si era buena idea pero confiaba en su esposo - Jack descansaría en paz al fin

Luego que todo pasara Gohan fue con la señora Ino para explicarle lo que había pasado para que supieras que lo ocurrido con su hijo , no fue realmente su culpa y que su hijo no había tenido intenciones de acabar con su vida . Aunque su esposo le había dicho que todo había terminado Videl creyó que lo mejor era donar aquel armario y sacarlo de su casa , no quería tener aquel odjeto donde un niño inocente había muerto , aunque el armario se había ido Jack aún seguía jugando con Pan aún más por las noches.


End file.
